


The Sea Monster

by smallerontheoutside (theinvisiblequestion)



Series: #oneyearofthe100 Fic Week [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblequestion/pseuds/smallerontheoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightingale and Charybdis take down a cat-3 kaiju.</p><p>For #oneyearofthe100 Fic Week, day 7: wildcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Monster

Clarke’s dead asleep when the alarm in her room goes ballistic. She groans and rolls out of bed. Lexa drops to the floor from her upper bunk like a cat, landing in a crouch. Clarke yanks her silk-weight ninja suit on over her head and tucks it into the bottoms. Lexa’s already dressed, and Clarke is always amazed how her co-pilot seems to know which nights the alarm is going to drag them out to the Weathermount.

Clarke pulls her hair back and braids it as she and Lexa walk to the Jaeger bay. Raven limps up as they’re getting their suits on. “Hey. Nightingale’s all set. You guys ready to drop?”

“No,” Lexa says matter-of-factly. “We don’t have any mission information yet.”

“Oh.” Raven shrugs. “It’s a cat-3, but ladar says it’s pretty big.”

Lexa nods and shivers as the neural interface snaps into place.

“You’re dropping with Charybdis,” Raven says. “Do us all a favor and try not to kill each other. The kaiju’s your target.”

Lexa shoots Clarke a look. Clarke nods to Raven trying to seem more cavalier than she feels.

“You know I’ll know what you’re thinking in about three minutes, right?” Lexa asks as they ride the lift up to the dock.

“Yep. So there’s no point in trying to tell you now. Just don’t follow the rabbit,” Clarke mutters.

“Same to you,” says Lexa. “I know you like him.”

“I don’t like him, Lexa,” Clarke snaps. “He’s an asshole.”

Lexa arches an eyebrow. “I’ve been in your head, Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’ve been in yours, too, Lexa. I know who you’ve been looking at.”

Lexa glares at Clarke. “Gustus is a warrior,” she says. “Iscariot has an excellent record.”

Clarke snorts. “Nightingale’s waiting. Come on.”

The fight with the kaiju is a cake walk with two Jaegers. Cat-3s don’t make headlines any more, but the Clarke still hears the Blake siblings congratulate themselves on a good fight.

 _Arrogant asshole_ , Clarke thinks. She can feel Lexa’s laughter through the drift. _Oh, shut up._

“Nightingale, you up for a drink when we get back?” Bellamy Blake’s voice comes over the comm, all smugness and sultry smiles.

Before Clarke can brush him off, Lexa answers, “If you hold your liquor the way you fight, I think we’ll find something more interesting to do.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know we have a very good right hook,” Octavia protests.

Lexa laughs. “We’ll see about that.”

Clarke is going to murder her co-pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> I might consider continuing this. Don't know yet.


End file.
